


Left Turn

by Destialforever



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Stargate - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Humor, Multi, Sarcasm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26728090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destialforever/pseuds/Destialforever
Summary: Y/N is still new to the SGC when they go on a mission and meet up with the free folk.So fuzzy mountain men , pretty crows , snow , trees and really big freaking spiders....yeah this is going well.





	Left Turn

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summeries....i'm bad at tags....and i am my own beta.
> 
> You've been warned LOL
> 
> No Retreat we die like men !!!

As the gate caught and held i yelled back for Mitchell  
“Cam what the hell!? We need to go come on.” I was the newest member of SG1  
I took over for Dr. Jackson when he decided that he wanted to concentrate on other things.  
Cameron wasn’t happy about but oh well he’d live.  
I studied linguistics like Daniel so I was working directly for him as his assistant.  
This was going to be a long mission.

Finally we go through the gate to our appointed destination.  
And surprise , surprise there are trees everywhere.  
And snow...did i mention snow?  
Well everything is covered in snow and trees.  
This is my idea of hell .

“Ok let’s spread out and get some readings but stay within eyesight of each other.” Cameron said  
Like that's going to be a problem if it were up to me we’d turn right around and go back.  
My issue with cold notwithstanding I'm getting weird vibes from this place.  
Last time that happened someone shot me with an arrow.  
In the ass!! 

So i take out my equipment so i can get some readings maybe if we get this done quick we can leave.  
I get a slight reading in a patch of trees so I wander over closer.  
When I look up there's something looking back at me and it's big.  
I swear to god it's a spider of Harry Potter proportions.  
That can’t be right….  
And then it reaches for me!! OMG I'm going to be eaten by a huge thing that may or may not be a spider thing.

Then I'm flying through the air and landing on something hard and fuzzy.  
I hear a yell and a screech then nothing.  
I realize I'm upside down so I try to get my hands positioned so that I can hold myself upright.  
“What the hell just happened?” i asked from my upside down position  
“Are you alright my lady?” a man's voice asked  
I grabbed the fur underneath me and pulled myself up.  
Wow what a pretty man!  
“Wow ! you’re pretty “ i said looking at the man that spoke  
Have i mentioned that i don’t have much of a filter...no well there you go then.  
The fuzzy mountain laughs and says “Aye he’s pretty our little crow.”  
The pretty man in question blushes a bit and says “Tormund enough. Thank You my lady praise is always appreciated. Are you alright?” he asked  
And he is pretty dark curls and a beard with a sturdy build . And such pretty eyes. That's saying something because I work with a lot of pretty people.  
“What? Yes!? I mean i’m fine. Who are you? And why am I upside down?Pretty eyes!And what the hell was that thing in the trees?” I asked quickly  
“Ha Ice Spider!” a voice from the fuzzy mountain said. So apparently the fuzzy mountain is a person.  
YAY!

Wait did he say SPIDER!!  
“Did he say spider? Like really a spider?” I asked, peering at the pretty dark haired man . OMG look at those curls.  
“Yes he did, I'm Jon Snow. The man holding you is Tormund Giantsbane. He grabbed you quickly so you wouldn’t get hurt. Are you sure you’re alright?” Jon asked  
“Yeah I'm ok just a bit winded.” i said

“Y/N are you ok?” Cameron asked running up behind Jon  
“Yes i’m fine but could i get down now?” i asked  
“Ah i suppose.” Tormound said, giving me a smack on the butt before depositing me on the ground.  
He puts me on my feet gently, I assume for him.  
Ok dizzy spell!!

“Ok i’m done they have huge spiders here we’re leaving or at least i’m leaving.” i said  
“Oh come on y/n it’s just a spider how big could it be?” asked Vala  
“Ice Spiders can get bigger than horses.” Jon said  
I look over at Vala and raise my eyebrow like ok that big.  
I see her eyes get bigger at the information she doesn’t care for bugs anymore then i do but fakes it better then me.  
“I think y/n is right perhaps we should call this mission a bust and head home. She has had a bit of a shock after all.” Vala said  
I cross my arms and raise my eyebrow at her.  
Cheeky using me as an excuse...but i can work with it .  
“Calm down you two we’re not ending the mission because of bugs.” Cameron said  
“But they’re really big !! And it tried to eat me…” i said insulted that we even needed to discuss staying…  
Giant bugs of any kind should automatically equal going home.  
“She has a point.” Vala said  
Cam just rolled his eyes at us.. And moved to talk to the pretty man named Jon and the fuzzy mountain named tormund.  
Tormund now that i could see him really was a fuzzy mountain.  
A mop of red hair , big bushy beard and omg he was freaking huge!  
He saw me looking at him and smiled really big and winked at me.  
Oh God!!  
Vala leaned in and whispered in my ear “Well at least the scenery is very pleasant to look at.”  
“Yeah except for the giant spiders.” i said back to her  
“True.” she said

After a chat among the group we’re invited back to the free folk village.  
What could go wrong right ? Oh god I'm going to get shot again.


End file.
